


Fair Hair and Blue Skies

by mochimistress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i needed a break from the angst okay, ladrien, ssshhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if ur looking 4 happy prompts... how about ladrien, sunny weather???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Hair and Blue Skies

Ladybug crouched down, hand gently petting the delicate petals in front of her. She loved days like this, a cloudless sky and blooming flowers and their fragrances encompassing her. She'd snuck into the Agreste gardens, her bug tendencies haven gotten the best of her. Leaning in, she inhaled the sweet scent, smiling at the tickle the petals gave against her cheek. Ever since Ladybug could remember, she had loved flowers and gardens, visiting multiple gardens around Paris when she had the time. Now, with her new powers, her love had only intensified and she could find hidden groves around her beloved city. Her eyes opened, though she didn't know when they had closed in the first place, and she moved to stand up when a voice startled her.

“Ladybug?” It called hesitantly. She gasped and lost her footing, falling on her end. The voice let out a yelp and ran toward her, filling her vision with a familiar face. “I'm so sorry. Are you okay?” Adrien Agreste asked hurriedly, grabbing her hand to help her up.

She floundered, "I-I fine. Y-you j-just startled me is all.” Ladybug stood, still holding Adrien's hand. They stared at each other for a moment before remembering where they were and broke apart, looking away shyly.

“S-so, what are you doing here?” Adrien asked after minute.

“I-I” Ladybug took a deep breath. _You’re Ladybug, now act like it._ “I came to admire the garden. I’m sorry for trespassing, i-it’s just...the flowers are so beautiful.” She glanced at the greenery, something like longing crossing her face. “Really beautiful.” Adrien studied her, red finding its way onto his way. He’d never seen her like this, thew soft expression making his heart beat syncopate.

“Do you like flowers?” He blurted out and grimaced. “Wait, that was a dumb question to ask. Of course you like the flowers you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. Not that there’s anything wrong with liking flowers! They’re very pretty, like you-I-I mean! You’re not pretty-no wait that’s not what I mean. You are pretty, very pretty in fact and I-I-” Adrien groaned, burying his face into his hands. “I’m making a complete idiot of myself aren’t I?” _I finally get to spend some time with her and I make myself look stupid. Great._ Ladybug had gone as red as her companion by the end of his verbal spew, and giggled. Adrien peeked at her through his fingers, sending her into a full blown laugh. Adrien huffed out a laugh of his own, cheeks still flushed brightly. “Would you-would you like to walk with me?” He invited, a timid smile gracing his lips.

Ladybug returned it with her own grin. “I’d love to.” They began to stroll, taking in the scenery, both throwing fleeting looks at each other.

“S-so,” Adrien tried, internally wincing at his awkwardness, “do you visit gardens often?”

“Yeah, I’ve always loved them, you know? Watching the beauty grow and bloom before your eyes really makes me feel at ease, I guess.”

“Yeah, my dad had this place built for my mom a few years before I was born. We would spend my lessons out here, enjoying the day.”

“No wonder you’re so tan.” Ladybug joked; Adrien cracked a smile.

“I guess so.”

They continued on, stopping ever once and a while to study a flower. Ladybug had never seen Adrien so relaxed, a demure grin a constant on his lips. Ladybug couldn’t help but watch him.

Adrien stood a few feet ahead, leaned over a flower bush, hands in his pockets as he inhaled the sweet scent. The sun shone on him, kissing his tan skin and gave off a soft glow. Wayward strands blew around his head as the breeze hit them, creating a halo around his head. His hair glittered in the brightness, framing his faultless face. Her eyes found his as they caught the light, iridescent and full of unexpressed happiness.

He was ethereal.

And she couldn’t look away.

“Ladybug?” She blinked, coming back to reality. Adrien had straightened up, body angled toward her and brows wrinkled in concern. “Are you alright?”

The hero smiled, “Yeah, let’s keep walking, shall we?” He nodded and returned the smile. She slipped her arm in his temperately. Adrien froze for a moment before relaxing, flushed, and beamed. They wandered on, enjoying the blue skies and warm body next to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ladrien is really my strong suit? I hope I did it justice though!  
> If you have any request let me know K?
> 
> Till then~ ヾ（´▽｀）


End file.
